


Back Relief

by puppanda



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppanda/pseuds/puppanda





	Back Relief

Brian's phone started vibrating on the kitchen counter. He turned his attention shaking phone. 

"Brian? Are you home? I need to talk." Brian pondered the message. Before he could reply, his phone started ringing.  
"Hi Matt. I was just about to answer your text. What's up? Is everything okay?"  
"Just wondering if you had any openings today. My back is killing me and I can't get in to the chiropractor for another 3 days."  
"I'm actually free all day. I'm at my home office today. The table is ready."  
"Perfect! I'll head over now."  
"Wonderful! I'll see you soon." Brian smiled and hung up the phone. Matt had been seeing Brian for the last 4 years, but more so this year since his back injury at Wrestle Kingdom.  
Brian headed into his office to make sure everything was ready for Matt.

Half an hour later, Matt walked through the office door. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking me last minute Brian." He said with a warm smile as he greeted Brian. "I got you man. You know the routine." Alex replied as Matt removed his shirt and laid on the massage table, face down. Brian already knew exactly where his pain was. He drizzled the warmed massage oil over Matt's back and gentlely rubbed it around. He could already feel the tension running through his back. "Matt, your back is the tightest I've ever felt. You need some very deep attention." Brain stated while gentlely continuing to massage Matt's back. "Is there anything you suggest?" Matt asked as he pushed himself from table. The look in his eyes was close to desperation. Ideas ran through Brian's head of how he could help. All of a sudden something crossed his Brian's mind that he quickly tried to push away. Matt noticed that he was thinking hard  
 "What? What are you thinking Brian? You know my body and the things I put it through. I trust you completely." Brian hated seeing his friend in pain, but he was so afraid to potentially cross the line with the idea that popped into his head. "It's very....inconventional." Brian cheeks started to flush. "Brian at this point, I am willing to try anything. Please, my body is in your hands." The look on Matt's face was heartbreaking. "Okay. But if you want to stop at anytime, please speak up." Brian stood up and had Matt follow him into the house. Matt's mind was racing about the idea and Brian was nervous as hell because he hadn't shared this part of his life with Matt before. But they had been friends long enough that he wasn't totally scared just worried. They got to a door at the end of the hall. He reached up and took a key down from the door frame, unlocked the door and replaced the key. He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Ready?" He asked Matt with a small laugh and opened the door. Once Brian turned on the light, Matt saw why Brian was nervous. 

Brian escorted Matt into the room. "So this is my..."  
"Dungeon?" Matt cut Brian off as he stared in wonder of the room. "Uh... yeah. Exactly. I hope you're not freaked out." Brian's face was still flushed. "Not at all. I'm actually not surprised. You're a very open minded person and that's one of things I like about you. I'm not freaked out." Matt's smile relaxed Brian. He walked over to the wall, pulled down a couple of leather floggers and walked them over to Matt. "So my idea is basicly impact play. Warm and loosen up the muscles a bit maybe some light striking. Nothing too crazy. Just different tools." Brian trailed off and noticed Matt looking at the St. Andrews cross. "That's what I normally use when I flog someone but for you I was thinking the massage chair."  
"Why?" Matt asked, his voice sounding a bit deeper than normal. His gaze fixed on the cross. Brian smiled softly and walked up behind Matt and reached out softly touched his shoulder. Matt's body shuttered softly and took a deep breath. "I just want you to be comfortable. Whatever you want to do Matt. It's all about you. I just want to help you." Brian spoke softly feeling Matt lean into his hand. "Matt look at me." Brian knew this feeling, it was something he was very firmilar to him. Matt turned and looked into Brian's eyes. His eyes glowed and Brian saw the stress starting to leave him. Brian led him over to a case and pulled out a set of black leather cuffs. "Are you sure?" Brian asked Matt, making sure it's what he wanted.  
"Yes. I want this." This was a side Brian had never seen from Matt. He took Matt's wrists and carefully tightened the cuffs. "You can tell me to stop at anytime." Matt nodded while watching the cuffs secured around his wrists. Brian led him to the large wooden X on the wall. Matt's shirt was already off from earlier so there was no hesitation in Brian linking each of Matt's wrists to the top points of the X. His torso stretched and and prone. "Are you comfortable?" Brian asked quietly as he visually assessed Matt's arms and shoulders. "Yes." Matt's voice was deep and steady. His body was starting to relax. He widened his stance and laid into the wood that was holding him. Brian ran his hands over his shoulders. Matt's muscles twitched and he let out a deep breath. Brian turned to the wall nearest them and took a soft but weighty leather flogger down from its peg. He swung it gentlely so his arm could be reintroduced to the weight. He stepped back behind Matt and laid the handle of the flogger in the crook of his neck, letting the leather tendrils splayed across his back. Matt's breath hitched as he felt them land. "Remember Matt..." Brian spoke gently in his ear. "Do not hesitate to stop me. Do you understand. Without delay in almost a whimper Matt replied. "Yes Sir."

His response was like lightening through Brian's body. A side of him waking. A side that he didn't nessecerrly need appearing at that moment but maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Brian took the flogger from Matt's shoulder. He ran his free hand over Matt's back, this time a bit firmer than before. Warming the skin and preparing him. Brian took a step back. Gathered himself a swung the flogger lightly through the air causing the sound to fill the air but without touching Matt. More of a warning that it was coming. Brian took a breath and moved a bit further, the thongs of leather getting closer. Matt's breathing grew faster with antisapation. Before he knew it, the leather began to touch his skin, like tiny kisses dancing along his skin. The kisses grew into longer yet gentle strokes. Matt twitched a little with ever strike, but that was expected. The swings began to carry a bit more weight, cause a soft grunt to fall from Matt's lips. Brian studied his every move, paying close attention to the body laid out at his mercy. With a constant rhythm starting to build, Brian targeted safe spots along Matt's back hitting them precisely causing the grunting to get louder. Brian began to ease up to stop to afford Matt a break. He approached Matt and drew is hand over the warmed bright pink flesh. Matt breathed deep and rolled his neck around letting out a rough but satisfied groan. "Still hanging in for me?" Brian checked in. "Yes Sir." Matt restated, that entranced tone coming back. "I'm going to try something a bit heavier. Okay?" Brain fetched a girthier flogger with wider tendrils from the wall. "Okay." Matt replied taking in the moment. His skin was tingeling, his whole body grew warmer. Again Brian caressed his back, this time goosebumps start to form on Matt's skin and prominate moan escaped his lips. Brian leaned in. "Ready?" Matt nodded his reply, but Brian felt time to test the waters. He had a deep feeling that Matt really knew what was going on the entire time. Brian's hand traveled up Matt's back and neck and ran his fingers up under the loose bun of hair and grasp gently yet firm. Matt's eyes jolted open and threw his head back into Brian's hand. The most decedant sound pouring from his lips. This was a sound Brian yearned for. He took a deep breath and leaned into Matt, pressing his body to the prone yet accepting man and whispered In a rich deep tone, separating each word. "When I ask you a question, I expect a vocal answer Matt." He stated with a hard emphasis on his name. Matt whimperedNear breathlessly. "Please....please Sir." He choked out. Something had awoken not only within Brian but with Matt as well. Before he could stop himself Brian felt Matt grinding his firm, full ass against his crotch. Brian's hands instinctively grabbed the younger man's hips. "You better think hard about your next action boy. Do not start what you can't finish!" Brian growled in Matt's ear, pushing him into the cross. Matt moaned hard feeling the strength from behind. "And you're going to do what!?" Matt spat out with a wide smirk on his face. A lustful rage built up inside of Brian. He grabbed Matt's hips tighter and pressed his now stiffening bulge into him. Matt whimpered feverishly, his breath getting faster. Without a second thought Brian laid his hand atop of Matt's arms. He leaned down and passionately kisses Matt's neck while thrusting again, letting him know exactly what he was doing. "Yes!" Matt cried out, losing himself in Brian's actions. Brian pulled away quickly, watching him writhe with the abrubt absence. Brian picked up the flogger he had not utilized yet and cracked against his own leg as warning. Matt stood as alert as he could. His breathing shuttered. Brian didn't say a word as he closed in on Matt. In a flash a brilliant idea came to his mind. He replaced the flogger on its wall peg and pulled open a drawer next to where Matt hung. He pulled out an object, something that would not harm Matt but something that would make him remember this moment every time he did a particular, mundane, everyday task. 

Brian returned his attention to trembling figure on his wall. He gently pulled the hair tie out of Matt's hair, letting soft, dark chocolate strands flow down his back. Matt shuttered and began to breathe deeply. Brian raised the object to Matt's head and gingerly pulled a vintage silver hair brush through his hair. The butter soft bristles glided through and gently caressed his head. Matt mewed at the sensation. Brian passed the brush through again but kept going a bit further, the bristles of the brush now teasing at the skin of his lower back. Now this was the make or break moment, this could go one of two ways. It was time for Brian to see what Matt really wanted. He pressed his hands to the waistband of Matt's shorts, one hand balancing the brush. With a deep breath he pulled them, revealing Matt's tight, bare ass. Matt grunted and moaned with approval. Brian's free hand caressed the curve of Matt's cheek. His swollen cock throbbing at the touch. He himself let out a guttural moan, as Matt followed in kind. Before he got to carried away he glided the cold, metal back or the brush against Matt's ass. Matt hissed at the coldness of the brush Brian grinned and light tapped the brush to the skin. "Yes!" Matt whimpered. Brian struck a little harder at him, slowly building a rhythm and alternating between cheeks. The chains of the cuffs started to rattle as Matt started pulling from the overwhemling sensation. Brain spanked Matt harder, resulting in Matt moaning louder and whimpering Brian's name. Brian's now fully erect cock ached. He could only imagine what Matt's looked like with all the noises that poured from his lips. Brian's swats grew lighter as he stopped. He dropped the brush and put both hands on Matt's ass, rubbing softly. Matt continued to moan. Brian press tight again Matt and leaned in. "Tell me now... what do you want matt?" Brian whispered, trying to hold on to every ounce of control left in his body. Matt answered as clear as day. "Please Sir. Take me and make me cum!" Without hesitation Brian unfassoned the cuffs and took Matt into his arms. He carried him to a sling the corner and laid him down. The sling holding him at the right height for Brian. He took a second to take in the sight of Matt laying in position. He helped ease Matts feet into the straps, holding them in place. Brian stripped and stood between Matt's legs and looked deep into his eyes. "Are you sure that you want this boy?" Brian's cooed softly, his hands tracing over Matt's inner thighs. His nails gently teasing. Matt's stiff, engorged cock twitched furiously. Pre cum pouring like honey from his deep pink head. "Oh god! Yes... Please!" He whined. Matt snaked one hand down his stomach. Before he could reach his goal, Brian beat him to it. His hand wrapped around Matt's thick shaft and started pumping slowly, using his pre cum as lube. Matt met Brian's rythym, thrusting in and out on his hand. "Brian....i want you!" Matt moaned deep in his chest. "As you wish my boy." Brian removed his hand and reached over to a bottle lube near them. He pumped a few shots on to his finger and applied it to Matt's tight pink hole, teasing him. Matt's breath hitched. "Just breathe boy. Trust me. Just relax." Brian spoke in the most calming voice. He felt Matt relax finally and tenderly slid his middle finger into him. Matt moaned loud and threw his head back. Brian pumped a few times as he lubed up his veiny, rock hard shaft. His hand pumping along the length in time with his finger in Matt's tight hole. Brian growled, finally showing himself some attention. Matt's eyes went right to Brian, watching him pleasure himself. Matt began to whimper jealously and as a reply Brian led his dripping head to Matt's waiting hole and pressed in steady into him. Matt hissed but not in protest. Brain slowly pressed deeper into him. Matt's hand went right to his throbing cock but stopped and looked at Brian. "Please Sir. May I?" He asked breathlessly. Brian smiled proudly. "Yes you may, my good boy." Without a thought began strocking his cock as Brian started pumping in and out of Matt's ads. "Sir....im not going to....last long." He stated. Brian was getting lost in the moment. His long strokes getting faster. "Me either." He grunted. He began to pump mercilessly. Matt's moaning quickly becoming passionate grunts and scream. "Brian I.....i..." Matt pumped his cock as fast as he could. Letting out the loudest guttural moan, spraying his chest with sprays of cum. The sight threw Brian into a state of ecstasy. "Such a good boy." Brian scrwamed as He pushed as deep as her could, pouring rope after rope of cum into the younger man's ass, filling him. Brian shook hard as his orgasm faded. Matt cried out as he felt Brian leave him. Brian laid his head against the straps a caught his breath. 

After a few moments, Brian fetched a towel from the shelves and clean up a very zoned out Matt. He help him out of the sling and let him steady himself. Their eyes connected and Matt leaned in, kissing Brian gently. "Thank you Brian. I love when you can...fit me in." Brian pulled him into a loving hug. "More like, fit in you." The both chuckled and retrieved their clothes from around the room. Once they were dressed, Brian walked Matt to the door. "Hopefully next time won't be so far away. I've missed you." Brian said giving Matt a peck on the cheek. "I agree. And would you know.... my back feels great." They both laugh as Matt started to back to his car. "Hey Matt! If you see Nick..... tell him he has a appointment with me next week!" Matt shook his head and giggled. "I might have to come by with him"


End file.
